Sparks Fly
by Tashii-Loves-Music
Summary: Request for Starstreamergirl. A Scout x fem!OC brief lemon.


Kearya had always found the Scout infuriating. He was loud-mouthed, obnoxious and not to mention unbelievably cocky. He'd always boast about the amount of kills he'd gotten during battle and it was often revealed that he was exaggerating about the number dramatically. He'd also taken a great liking in teasing Kearya at any given moment.

So today began like every other.

The team had just returned from a glorious victory against the enemy group, all thanks to the Medic's well timed uber-charge which he placed upon the Heavy who swiftly laid waste to the enemy with help of his faithful minigun, sasha.

Everyone was celebrating with frosty cans of beer, as well as glasses of Engineer's favourite whiskey. Soldier, Engineer and an inebriated Demoman were playing cards, the Soldier laughing menacingly as he scooped his winnings towards him after laying down a winning hand.

Sniper and Spy were sat at one of the other tables, deep in conversation; the Sniper nursing a beer between his hands whilst the Spy sipped tastefully from a stemmed glass of wine smiling coyly at the Sniper. The Heavy had put on the old record player that the Engineer had fixed up and was laughing joyfully as he danced with a red faced Medic who was clumsily tripping with every other step.

Kearya was sat on the sofa, sandwiched between a humming Pyro who was clapping hands together in time with the music and a grumpy Scout who was blowing pink bubbles with the gum in his mouth, the loud pop the gum made when the bubble's burst were starting to grate on Kearya nerves. The Scout noticed this and was watching her from the corner of his eye as he blew a large bubble and allowed it to pop with a particularly sharp snap.

Kearya spun round and glowered at him and was greeted by the usual teasing smile that made her blood boil.

"Will you cut that out?!" She snapped, knowing full well that the Scout was trying to aggravate her.

"Cut out what, sweet cheeks?" He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her. Kearya felt herself blush as she attempted to get her next words out.

"B-Blowing those bubbles" She stuttered feeling both flustered and annoyed at the same time as she saw the Scout's grin grow.

"So, what if I don't wanna, huh? What you going to do that'll stop me?" The Scout mocked, blowing another pale pink bubble and letting it grown alarmingly large.

Suddenly, Kearya had an idea and leaned forward to prick the growing gum bubble with the tip of her nail. The bubble burst with a loud snap and it exploded with such force that it flung the bubble's sticky remains all over the Scout's unprepared face.

Seeing the Scout's shocked expression, Kearya burst into a fit of uncontainable giggles which seemed to catch the attention of the rest of the team who all snickered and laughed at the sight of their Scout smothered in gum.

"Ah fuck you all, man," he cursed as he hastily removed the sticky mess from his face and threw the remains away from himself, which was hard to do since the gum seemed to want to stay stuck to the Scout. Seeing him get embarrassed and angry seemed to make the mercenaries laugh all the harder.

When the Scout finally managed to get rid of the gum, he whirled on Kearya.

"Yo, what the hell's wrong with you? What the hell did you do that for?" He fumed, coming right up into her face.

Kearya frowned, "You know why I did it! You wouldn't stop popping those stupid bubbles and kept acting like a little child!" She exclaimed standing up sharply continuing to scowl at the Scout.

"I don't need to be told what to do by some broad!" The Scout shouted standing up also, making wild gestures with his Kearya would reply she felt herself being picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Hey!" She yelped as she was carried from the room. "Hey, come on man, what gives?" She heard the Scout complain and saw Soldier following whoever had picked her up, with a fidgeting Scout thrown over his shoulder.

It was a moment later she was dumped into a room by Sniper, soon followed by a hissing Scout.

"Guys, come on? What the fuck?" The Scout complained as the door was slammed shut and the distinct noise of a key turning in the lock could be heard.

"YOU MAGGOTS WILL NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM 'TIL YOU HAVE BOTH SETTLED YOUR DIFFERENCES! 'TIL THEN, I HAVE A POKER MATCH TO WIN!" The Soldier bellowed before his heavy retreating footsteps could be heard along with Sniper's.

"Come back here and let us out you crazy son-of-a-bitch!" The Scout bellowed and hammered on the door but when all he heard was fading laughter, he gave up realising that shouting was useless.

Kearya rolled her eyes and took in her surroundings. She saw there were BONK can's littering the ground along with a mixture of clean and dirty socks and t-shirts. It didn't take much figuring out for her to realise that they had been locked inside Scout's room. What also gave it away was the many baseball posters that were splashed over almost every bit of available wall space.

However her eyes were drawn to the bedside table, which was the neatest space in the whole room. She walked over to look at items that sat on it, her attention automatically being grabbed by the slender wooden photo-frame that took pride and place there.

The picture was of Scout standing next to a women with a sleek black bob and a simple dress the colour of his team. Kearya laughed at the photo, the women appeared to be trying to wipe something non-existent off the Scout's face whilst he tried to pull away.

"Stop looking at my stuff!" The Scout cried hurrying over to tear her away from the photo-frame, setting her down on the messy bed, as she continued to laugh, her hands clasped over her mouth in an attempt to hide her smile. The Scout stopped frowning in anger at her and watched her laugh, admiring the way her cute freckled nose scrunched up and her pale pink lips spread wide in a grin, showing rows of pearly-white teeth.

Kearya noticed the Scout staring and stopped laughing, a gentle blush blooming across her cheeks.

"What?" she mumbled, suddenly feeling shy. The Scout's cheeks also became red and he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at her.

"You've got a–a beautiful smile," He replied looking suddenly very embarrassed.

Kearya looked away, her face now burning beetroot-red and her stomach twisting in a not-so-terrible way.

"You're just making fun of me," she muttered trying her best to glare at him but she kept averting eye contact.

She looked up startled, however, when she felt two hands rest upon her arms.

"Nah, I mean it!" The Scout countered determinedly, looking at her with soft blue eyes. Kearya bit her lip nervously scrutinising his face to detect any sign of him messing with her. Being examined by Kearya's eyes he noticed her need of reassurance, plain in her large honey-brown eyes.

Without a second thought, the Scout leaned forward shakily and pressed a tentative kiss to her lips.

Kearya's eyes widened in shock, before fluttering close as she relaxed into the kiss letting one hand rest on the Scout's knee the other resting against his chest. The Scout felt her respond positively and deepened the kiss as he rested his hand upon the one she placed against his chest and let his other hand cup the curve of her blush warmed cheek.

Kearya held onto the Scout tightly as their lips parted, allowing their tongues to connect in a slow dance and the hand she had felt upon her cheek snake round to tangle itself in her blonde curls holding her closer to him. They broke apart a few minutes later, breathing heavily and gasping for breath.

"Yo—You believe me now?" The Scout panted, his face flushed red. Kearya nodded feeling her stomach fill with excited butterflies causing her to stare at the equally dishevelled Scout, biting her lip. The Scout let a sweeter, more softer shadow of his usual smirk slip onto his face and he watched her.

"Fuck, do you realise how sexy you look when you bite your lip?" He breathed resting his forehead against hers, letting his fingers caress her cheek. Kearya let a giggle escape from between her lips before she replied.

"No... but I guess you could show me," she whispered in a sudden spur of confidence.

The Scout closed the gap immediately, crashing his mouth against hers, both hands twisting themselves into her sandy waves as he kissed her fiercely. Kearya gasped against his mouth but kissed back, bravely letting her fingers creep underneath his t-shirt, stroking the contours of the still forming muscles that lay beneath the thin fabric.

She felt the Scout shiver and his own hands crept to the hem of her t-shirt, shoving it upward before pulling it over her head. It took only a minute for the pair to tear every piece of clothing from each other bodies and lay entwined on the bed.

The Scout let his fingers skim over Kearya's body, over her breasts, her stomach and tickling her hips as he trailed loving, careful kisses down her neck and onto her lightly freckled shoulder. Kearya squirmed letting her fingers run through his short brown hair and trace the lines of his back.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked softly against her shoulder, pressing kisses to each individual freckle. Kearya smiled before pulling his face up to kiss him.

"Yes," she murmured, her syrup coloured eyes almost smouldering.

He kissed her again before preparing her as he did not want to harm her. Kearya buried her head into his shoulder throughout the preparations, the small whines issuing from her mouth with each movement, muffled by his shoulder. It wasn't long before she felt herself being filled and she cried out, clinging to the Scout as tears sprang to her eyes.

The Scout murmured sweet words of reassurance as he kissed away her tears and began to rock her with gentle, easing thrusts. He waited until her pained whimpers subsided and she began to move with him before he began to pick up the pace and set a steady rhythm to his thrusts.

Soon they were both moaning, the Scout's hands both clamped down on Kearya's hips whilst her hand clung to his back, her nails digging into his skin.

"I'm close..." The Scout groaned to Kearya, feverishly, his hands becoming almost painful as they bit into her hips. "Me too..." She replied holding on tighter as with a final few well aimed thrusts they gave in to a euphoric climax. The Scout biting down on Kearya's lips.

They both collapsed against the bed, breathing heavily and chests heaving. The Scout sighed contently and stroked errant strands of sandy blonde hair from Kearya's face, drinking in the tired yet happy and satisfied look that showed in her bright brown eyes.

"God, my lip hurts" Kearya pouted playfully, her bottom lip puffy and red from the Scout's bite. He smiled slowly before dipping down to place a tender kiss to the sore area. "Sorry, sweetheart. I'm sure next time you'll get me back," he uttered lovingly as he continued to stoke Kearya's hair until they both promptly fell to sleep.


End file.
